Historia no contada, parejas perfectas
by kuroko22
Summary: Conjunto de historias cortas y largas enfocadas en las parejas Yaoi de Vampire Knight. Principalmente en el KanamexZero. Las historias pueden relacionarse o no entre si. Las clasificaciones variaran dependiendo el capitulo.


**Los personajes de Vampire Kingth no me pertenecen, desafortunadamente son exclusivamente de Matsuro Hino. **

**Titulo: **Luz Plateada.

**Resumen del capítulo: **En su oscura realidad, Kaname es cautivado por una brillante y plateada luz. Y ara de todo; absolutamente todo, para obtenerla.

**Pareja: **KanamexZero.

**Categoría****: **No Lemon, Shounen-Ai.

**Clasificación: **T +13

**Advertencias: **Ligera mención de Yuki. Centrado en Kaname.

**Palabras****: **998

**Agradecimiento:**

Yo enormemente y profundamente Agradezco a _**Suerodeazucar**_ por ayudarme con la edición del capitulo, ya te lo había dicho antes pero ¡Eres la mejor! Muchísimas gracias.

Y solo porque ya puedo decirlo ¡TENGO BETA READER!

* * *

Luz plateada.

Todo empezó cuando se conocieron por primera vez ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿En la casa del Ex-cazador Caien Cross? ¿Fue el día en que un niño de trece años atormentado y solitario intentó apuñalar a un sangre pura de quince, melancólico y misterioso? ¿Fue ese el inicio de todo? ¿O fue antes? En una tarde fría en donde la tierra fue cubierta de nieve y los niños podían divertirse con ella.

¿Fue ese el inicio de todo?

¿Fue ese su primer encuentro?

Esa tarde Kaname fue engañado por Cross, cuando este le dio una llamada de "emergencia" pidiendo su presencia. Kaname fue; aunque tenía sus sospechas de una mentira, y en compañía del siempre sonriente Takuma llegó al lugar al que el Ex-cazador lo esperaba.

La intención de Cross era obvia; que saliera un rato y se alejara de aquellos adultos, aquellos vampiros nobles que solo buscaban sacar provecho del aparentemente "indefenso" sangre pura, que recién quedó sin sus padres. Kaname no podía enojarse con el hombre y no lo hizo; pero poco iba él a saber que esa pequeña salida, aparentemente inofensiva; sería lo que provocaría que la rueda del destino comenzara a girar.

Fue ahí donde lo conoció. O mejor dicho, fue ahí donde sintió su presencia por primera vez.

Desde que regresó a este mundo, sin que él lo quisiera o lo pidiera, su realidad era sombría y oscura. En un principio la sonrisa de la que era y no era su "hermana" logró mantenerlo a flote; la pura sonrisa de aquella niña consiguió que no se volviera loco de dolor y soledad mientras los intensos y tormentosos recuerdos de su pasado regresaron.

Pero aquello no era suficiente.

E incluso así trato de Aferrarse a aquel débil e inocente brillo dorado que representaba la legítima heredera Kuran* ya que ese tenue y delicado resplandor era lo único que evitaba que la oscuridad absoluta lo rodeara.

Y aún así ese leve y dorado brillo le fue arrebatado.

Así que ahora la soledad junto con la oscuridad lo rodeaba, eso era lo único en su mundo, no hay luz, no hay sonrisa, no hay felicidad, simplemente no hay vida. Todo es oscuro y todo es tristeza.

Hasta ese día.

Sentado en aquella limosina junto a Takuma y escuchando sin oír en verdad, las palabra de Cross, Kaname lo vio;

A lo lejos;

Brillando con una intensidad que no creía posible;

Un intenso resplandor plateado se cernía sobre el manto blanco que cubría la tierra.

Y por un momento, por un efímero segundo su oscuro mundo fue invadido por aquel plateado resplandor.

Fue en ese momento que la mente del joven sangre pura fue invadido por un solo pensamiento.

Solo fue un simple pensamiento el que llegó a su mente.

"_Mío...esa plateada luz tiene que ser mía y nunca alejarse de mi lado"_

Tal pensamiento posesivo por una simple luz debería ser imposible, desconcertante y completamente ridículo. Pero Kaname sabía mejor; aquel resplandor cual rayo de luna, era lo que siempre había estado buscando.

Debía tenerla.

Mantenerla a su lado y nunca dejarla ir.

Así que siendo quien era, Kaname hizo lo que todo vampiro, cuya sangre es la más pura y la más maldita haría;

Planeó;

Manipuló:

Destruyó;

Todo para tener a su plateado resplandor.

Así que aquella noche nevada, cuando la sangre corrompió el inocente y blanco manto de nieve de un oscuro y profundo rojo. Kaname caminó con paso tranquilo a aquella silenciosa casa donde dos almas fueron arrancadas de este mundo hace poco tiempo.

La puerta chirrió cuando esta fue abierta, sus ojos, que sabía, eran dos brazas de brillantes rubíes rojos que miraron impasibles los cuerpos tendidos de aquellos dos cazadores en el suelo completamente muertos.

Solo fue un segundo el que su mirada se posó en esas dos personas.

Al siguiente latido del corazón, las brazas rojas e intensas enfocaron toda su atención en el tercer ocupante de aquel lugar.

Pequeño;

Frágil;

Y roto.

Cabello plateado, piel pálida y traslúcida, sin imperfección alguna y suave como la seda.

Ah, que vista tan maravillosa.

Ni siquiera la sangre que salía de aquel delgado cuello era capaz de opacar la belleza de aquel ser; ni siquiera aquella marca, aquel estigma dejado por otro ser tan oscuro como el mismo Kaname era capaz de empañar aquella pureza.

Kaname sonrió. Todos aquellos años de espera en verdad habían valido la pena. Con sus ojos fijos en aquel pequeño cuerpo, el pura sangre caminó sin vacilación alguna. Una vez se agachó para quedar más cerca del otro, la delgada y elegante mano del purasangre acarició aquellos plateados cabellos. Miró detalladamente cada contorno de aquel joven, su cabello, su piel, su rostro, su...

Su cuello.

—Shizuka se pasó un poco con su mordida...—sus dedos tocaron ligeramente los dos pequeños orificios que apenas eran visibles por la sangre que aún salía en pequeñas cantidades por ellos—...Pero no te preocupes; me aseguraré que el dolor no sea por mucho tiempo...—un pequeño gemido de dolor fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

Con cuidado y con la delicadeza que le darías a un pétalo de rosa al ser acariciado, levantó lentamente aquel fino cuerpo. Sus brazos; delgados pero fuertes acunaron protectoramente al pequeño peliplata. No pudo evitarlo y hundió su nariz en aquel suave y sedoso cabello plateado.

Su preciosa carga no despertó en ni un momento y Kaname estaba completamente feliz por ese hecho.

—De ahora en adelante, estarás siempre a mi lado. Mi preciosa luz plateada...— afuera la nieve comenzó a caer de nuevo, purificando una vez más la tierra con su manto blanco—...Nosotros jamás nos separaremos, tú nunca me dejarás...

"_Zero, de ahora en adelante tú me perteneces solo a mí y a nadie más"_

Solo el viento fue testigo de aquellas palabras.

Nadie las escucho ya que nadie debía escucharlas.

Y luego en medio de una ventisca de nieve; Kuran Kaname desapareció con su única y verdadera luz plateada…

Kiryuu Zero.

¿Fin?

* * *

**Nota del capitulo:**

***Bueno, se supone que como Kaname no es el verdadero hijo de Juuri y Haruka, entonces Yuuki es técnicamente su heredera. Al menos así lo veo yo, no sé los demás ^^**

* * *

**Yo sé mi gente, que tiendo a perderme y todo eso y lo lamento tanto, pero hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden evitar, en verdad que no. Así que dé ante mano, pido disculpas por no actualizar mis otros fics Pero es que entre la falta de inspiración, el regreso a la universidad y mi reciente adicción al juego del rol a penas y tengo tiempo para mi alma misma.**

**¡Lo siento tanto! T.T**

**Estoy en proceso de regresar a escribir, pero ando algo oxidada ¬¬**

**Ahora sin Review no continuo...Ok no XD, pero comentarios serian bien recibidos.** **Entre más comentarios tenga más rápido actualizo ^^**


End file.
